The overall purpose of this course is to expand the scientific foundation for nursing care of individuals with cancer. This purpose is accomplished through 1) a national forum for exchange between a group of distinguished oncology nursing faculty and competitively selected students from different institutions, and 2) the innovative use of the critique process for in progress research, as opposed to completed research. The use of the critique to strengthen the scientific nature of the proposed research is a primary criterion for annual selection of student participants. Annual, one-day courses will be held in conjunction with the five Congresses of the Oncology Nursing Society from 1990 to 1994. Course faculty will review, critique, and lead discussion about the conceptualization of the study, the most salient methodological aspects and/or the proposed data analytical techniques. Opportunity for interaction between selected students who are interested in and who are actively pursuing research pertinent to cancer and faculty who are distinguished for their work in cancer nursing research will promote the long range goal of increasing the number nad quality of individuals who are prepared to conduct studies relevant to influencing the care of individuals with cancer.